Alteisen
The Alteisen is a Personal Trooper piloted by Kyosuke Nanbu in the Super Robot Wars Original Generations game. Design and Development The Alteisen was the third experimental machine rolled out in the North America's Langley Base where the ATX Project (Anti-Alien Combat/Assault Humanoid Mobile Weapon Development Project) was put forward as one part of the Terra Federation Force's Earth Sphere Defense Plan.1/144 Alteisen Ver. Progressive manual Using the PTX-003 Gespenst (Type T) that was stored as a test machine as the mother body, an extreme remodeling was performed under the concept of a machine that was meant to break through the front by means of absolute firepower. Moreover, EOT was not applied at all due to Dr. Marion Radom's opinion that it was highly dangerous. While the PTX-007 Gespenst Mk-II placed emphasis on multi-range combat with its variety of handheld weapons, the Alteisen has all its basic weaponry fixed to its body. If a Personal Trooper loses its weapons and ammunition during battle it becomes empty-handed (damage to the manipulators is also possible), so the only means of attack are blows using the limbs. The fundamental problem of short distance combat could not be solved. The PTX-004 Schutzwald is equipped with fixed middle/long distance combat armaments for the same reason. The Alteisen's weapons summarize the idea of short distance combat, so the Alteisen was finished as a machine that specializes in short range battle. To sum up, while the versatility expected from Personal Troopers at that time was sacrificed to some extent, Dr. Marion Radom thought that the Alteisen didn't need to have middle/long distance combat ability (that was intended to be left to the PTX-007-03C Weißritter that was being developed concurrently). The weight of the equipped weapons causing low mobility was cited as one of the machine's flaws, besides the aforementioned middle/long distance combat's weak point. However, Dr. Marion Radom equipped in the Alteisen powerful vernier thrusters to compensate for that. She was forced to install heavy armor taking into consideration the Alteisen's hit-and-run capability (plunge into the bosom of the enemy machines as fast as possible, fire deadly blows into them and then quickly withdraw) which required the improvement of its durability. That resulted in repeated remodelings since even more vernier thrusters were added to compensate for the mobility decline due to the increase in the machine's weight. So, the Alteisen was completed as a Personal Trooper that breaks into the enemy line with its powerful thrust and tremendous acceleration, exhibiting excellent close combat ability. However, it had almost no usefulness besides that, leaving many questions regarding wide-ranging battlefield operation. In the end, it became an extremely difficult machine to operate except in specific situations. Particularly, it's difficult to make use of the powerful vernier thrusters in close combat. It was said that piloting it decently was impossible unless a pilot with an outstanding machine feeling precisely performed the acceleration/deceleration process. Therefore, even test operation of the Alteisen was doubtful. However, one of the persons in charge of the ATX Project, Major General Greg Pastoral, approved Dr. Radom's reckless concept and remodeling under the view that among extreme ideas, there's the key to rapid progress. Also, it was known that the ATX Project's favorite machine for the majority of the development staff was the Weißritter, not the Alteisen. The Weißritter had both solo flight capability and high mobility under gravity due to its Tesla Drive, because it was close to the next mainline machine desired by the Army's top brass. For that reason, the Alteisen had been placed as as a test case machine that discovered one trend for Personal Troopers. However, Dr. Radom didn't approve of such treatment received by the Alteisen, she desired for it to also be adopted as a next mainline machine. Unfortunately, its concept ran against the times and the management of the machine hit a bottleneck not being able to exceed the experimental machine's framework. And then, instead of the Gespenst Mk-III name that was supposed to be attached to it after being formally adopted, it was designated with the infamous codename it had under development: Alteisen (which means old iron in German). Yet, just before the DC War the Alteisen obtained the unusual pilot Kyosuke Nanbu which threw it into actual combat, achieving many military gains in the successive battles. That was not just because of Kyosuke Nanbu's skill as the pilot and his tactics that matched the Alteisen's peculiarity, but also due to the Weißritter's pilot Excellen Browning who superbly compensated for the Alteisen's weak points. In this way, the Alteisen, which was supposed to end as a maverick experimental machine, carved its name as a high performance machine in the development history of Personal Troopers. Armaments * Heat Horn A heating type solid blade that has been equipped on the head. It's a weapon that should be used in emergencies, basically, in situations such as when the arms are damaged. * Square Claymore It's the firing mechanism of the M180A3 bursting steel sphere bullets for short distance/directional close combat that have been loaded inside both shoulders' covers. Because there's danger of ricochet, naturally, it's advisable to use it at a certain distance. * Revolving Stake It's a weapon that directly drives a large stake into the target by the percussion of the cartridges that have been loaded inside the cylinder. As a stabbing weapon, durability and functioning are assured. It has high piercing power. Since it's not also a burden to the machine's generator, Kyosuke is willing to use it.It's mounted on the right arm. * 3-barrel Machine Cannon It's a weapon for medium distance combat that shoots out solid bullets. Among Alteisen's fixed armaments it's the one with the longest range.It's mounted on the left arm. Equipments * Beam Coat It's a special coating applied to the machine's armor to reduce damage from beam weaponry. Operational History Lineart Alteisen Head detail.jpg|Head, side and front Alteisen Square Claymore detail.jpg |Square Claymore open References Category:Mobile Weapon